The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device, a method for manufacturing the same, and a projector.
Semiconductor lasers are expected to be next-generation light sources having high brightness. Among them, semiconductor lasers using nanostructures (nanocolumns) are expected to be capable of realizing high-power light emission with narrow radiation angle by a photonic crystal effect created by the nanostructures. Such a semiconductor laser can be used, for example, as a light source of a projector.
For example, JP-A-2008-166567 discloses a compound semiconductor device including a GaN nanocolumn (columnar portion) and having an Si substrate (substrate), an n-type layer (first semiconductor layer) provided above the Si substrate, an active layer (light-emitting layer) provided on top of the n-type layer, and a p-type layer (second semiconductor layer) provided on top of the active layer.
However, in the light-emitting device as described above, since the choices of the materials of each layer constituting the columnar portion are limited, it is difficult to obtain a difference in refractive index between the light-emitting layer and the second semiconductor layer, and the light generated in the light-emitting layer may leak to the side opposite to the substrate side.